2: The Ninja Universe
by Beastrider9
Summary: When the Doctor finds himself in a universe where ninjas have abilaties that defy all logic, the Doctor decides to see what this universe has to offer. This is the second part in my multi Doctor Who crossover series.
1. Arrival

Ok this is a part of my Doctor Who crossover series, where the Doctor meets with some characters from other shows and movies the first one I wrote ironically is the last one in the series, so I'm gonna give you a little back story. This takes place between the Waters of Mars and the End of Time, the first in the series, was the Haruhi Suzumiya show where the Doctor went in to another universe, now hes in a completely different one but not his own. It will not all be Anime, but all will be either sci fi or fantasy, with the fantasy told in a sci fi way unless that is not possible so don't expect any series with allot of mythical back story to be used. But lets get to the Story.

Chapter 1 Arrival

The Doctor looked and saw a huge city, he stared at a mountain with five faces carved into it.  
"Very Mount Rushmore" said the Doctor.

The buildings in the city were all bright and the town was surrounded by a forest. He saw people walk around the city and(Thanks to the TARDIS perception filter) they couldn't see him as long as he remained in. He looked at the people, they were all dressed in feudal clothing, but there was a sense of technology that didn't exist in those times. Needless to say, the Doctor was excited, he looked at some more people when he noticed something else he was familiar with.

"Whats going on with hair color in these universes",he said.  
He walked out of the TARDIS looking at the town, the buildings seemed odd to him, the technology that existed should not if he was in a feudal era, he looked at a woman walking down the street and walked up to her.

"Excuse me miss, where am I, I..(The Doctor thought hard when he noticed a bar).Was rather drunk off saki and do not know where I am", he said.  
The woman giggled. "You are in Konohagakure", said the woman.

"Right, thank you, I'm officially off the stuff from now on", said the Doctor as he smiled and walked away.

'Konohagakure, Village Hidden in the Leaves, sounds very feudal', thought the Doctor.

He walked through the town trying to find out more about this new universe. He sat looking over a river, deep in thought. When he noticed a man walking reading a book, the man had a mask covering the lower part of his face, and a forehead protector covering his left eye, but what surprised the Doctor was he was walking on the waters surface.

"What, What, WHAT", said the Doctor shocked.

He saw several people look at the him as if this was an everyday thing.

"What", said the Doctor.

He ran down the path following the man.

"Excuse me", said the Doctor.

The man lowered his book and looked at the Doctor.

"Yes", said the man.

"Your walking on water", said the Doctor.

The man looked down.

"I wasn't noticing", said the man.

"How are you doing that", asked the Doctor.

"It's not the hardest jutsu to master, I don't think we met I am Kakashi Hatake".

"I'm the Doctor".

Kakashi looked at the Doctor, as if waiting for him to continue. After a few seconds he just asked the question.

"Doctor who" asked Kakashi.

"No Just the Doctor, but I was wondering if you could tell me more about why you can do things like this", asked the Doctor.

"Actually I have to meet some old students of mine", said Kakashi.

"Mind if I tag along", asked the Doctor.

"Ok", said kakashi as he shrugged.

They continued down the path with the Doctor asking really specific questions. Kakashi just answered while reading his book, not really understanding much of waht was going on. After a few minutes they made it to a large green field surrounded by a forest, in the field where 2 people stood waiting, one was a boy dressed in orange and had spikey blond Hair, the other was a pink haired girl dressed in red . The Doctor and Kakashi walked up to them.

"Kakashi your late again", said the girl with obvious anticipation in her voice.

"Sorry Sakura, anyway this man is apparently the Doctor, Doctor this is Sakura and Naruto", said Kakashi.

"Hello", said the Doctor.

Naruto waved at the man, while Sakura bowed in respect.

"Don't, Don't do that, bowing, almost as bad as saluting", said the Doctor making hand gestures to stop as he spoke.

"Who is he, is he going to help us train", asked Naruto.

"Oh no, I'm not a fighter, more of a traveler, well scientist, but from where I come from people can't do the things you can, so I am just watching", said the Doctor.

They looked at the Doctor like he was crazy.

"Anyway I think it's time we start", said Kakashi.

"I'll sit over by that...Stump", said the Doctor as he pointed at the stump sticking out the ground.

He watched as they fought each other using incredible movements that humans couldn't. Then Naruto made a sign with his hands.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ", he said.

Several exact coppies of naruto appeared. The Doctor watched with excitement as they did things the Doctor never seen before. He began thinking of how it was even possible.

Even with what Kakashi told him it still seemed strange. After a while they stopped fighting and sat on the ground. The Doctor stood and began clapping his hands.

"I must say I have never seen anything like that, but it is more than a little over wealming", said the Doctor.

"So, you have never seen any jutsu", asked Naruto.

"Well, to be honest, I have never even heard of chakra until today", said the Doctor.

Kakashi looked at the Doctor with disbelief. Then he removed his headband from his eye. As soon as he opened it and looked at the Doctor his eyes showed shock and confusion. The Doctor himself was confused about the eye coloration.

"Is there something wrong Kakashi", asked the Doctor.

He put the band back over his eye.

"Doctor can you come with me, I think someone should see you", said Kakashi.

"Oh, lovely, sounds fine by me", said the Doctor.

He looked at Sakura and Naruto.

"Why don't you two go home for now", said Kakashi.

They looked at the Doctor with confusion as to what he saw but both left.

"Ready", asked Kakashi.

"Allons-y", said the Doctor as he stepped forward.

They walked back into town, both as confused as the other.  
_

Ok, first chapter in my new story, so far I know how it may play out, but I was wondering on what Doctor Who enemy or Naruto one to use, I may use both in some kind of team up, don't worry as soon as the next chapter is up you will see why Kakasi acted the way he did, and other Naruto characters will be featured as it goes.  



	2. Chakra

New chapter, yay, ok there will probably be a LOT of explanations in here, most you will probably already know but it's mostly just due to peoples reaction, I like to start off funny, after all we are talking about the 10th Doctor here, and if he's not funny, I don't know the meaning of the word. Sai will be in the Library allot in the story but being an artist(Ok I just Draw, but still check my stuff out on DeviantART at .com/ I think its cool) myself he will make an appearance, any that leads to all kinds of funny before the shit gets real.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say anything, its a crossover...On a fan fiction site, of course its not mine you idiot.

Chapter 2 Chakra

The Doctor and Kakashi walked into a huge building, The Doctor cheerfully smiledwith his hands in his pockets. While walking through they made it to a door. Kakashi opened it.

"After you Doctor", said Kakashi.

"Thank You", said the Doctor, enunciating each word.

The Doctor walked into a room. At the desk was a woman writing on pieces of paper with another woman standing next to her. She looked up at Kakashi and the Doctor.  
"Ah, Kakashi come in", she said.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, I have someone that you might find very interesting", said Kakashi.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor".

Tsunade waited for him to continue.

"Just the Doctor", said Kakashi.

"Ok, Doctor, what is it you have to show me", asked Tsunade.

"Well, I was just asked to follow", said the Doctor.

He looked at the other woman.

"Oh, excuse me this is Shizune", said Tsunade.

"Hello", said the Doctor as he waved.

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Yes, well anyway, the reason why I brought you here Doctor was because you are a bit of an enigma", said Kakashi.

"Well, that didn't take long, usually people have to know me for a while before they figure that out, and let me tell you, I have stories, Oh do I have stories", said the Doctor.

Everyone looked at the Doctor with confusion.

"So how'd you find out, was it that eye, funny thing eyes, usually there not what gives me away", said the Doctor.

"Well, yes it was the eye", said Kakashi.

"Whats going on Kakashi", asked Tsunade.

Kakashi turned slowly to her.

"I looked at the Doctor with the Sharingan, and he has no chakra flow, or any chakra at all for that matter", said Kakashi.

"Are you sure", asked Shizune with a confused tone in her voice.

"Yes, I am sure", said Kakashi.

"What is there something wrong", asked the Doctor.

Tsunade looked at Shizune.

"Get someone from the Hyuga clan here", asked Tsunade to Shizune.

Shizune bowed and left.

"I think another seeing the same will confirm this Kakashi, not that your not untrustworthy, its just something like this has never been heard before", said Tsunade.

"I understand", said Kakashi.

"Am I missing something", asked the Doctor.

Tsunade stood and grabbed the Doctors head, she examined his eyes and face.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but why are you suddenly fascinatedwith my head", asked the Doctor.

"Doctor, every living thing has chakra, it is a form of energy that all living individuals naturally produce, so since you don't seem to have any you can see why we are a little confused", said Tsunade.

"Oh, I see, so then", said the Doctor when the door opened interupting him.

"I found Neji walking outside", said Shizune.

Neji walked in calmly.

"Is there anything I can help you with Tsunade-sama", asked Neji.

"Yes Neji, I was wondering if you can use your Byakugan to see this mans chakra flow", asked Tsunade.

Heji had a slightly confused look on his face but said nothing. Veins in his temples bulged. He opened his eyes to look at the Doctor when his face became noticably surprized.

"Well, does this man posses any chakra that you can see", asked Tsunade.

"No, but theres something else, this man has two hearts", said Neji.

Everyone then gained a shocked look on there face as the Doctor smilled.  
_

Well I had most of it finished anywaybut I wouldn't hold my breath for the next one to come out as fast, but who knows, maybe the next one will be up in 2 seconds, or maybe 20 years, who knows, okmy impatient self will probably have it up anywhere between a few days to a month. hope your enjoying it though, I realize i probably rush a lot, but its mostly because I have sever ADD and was thinking about stuff like cake and guiness and all those other things us squishy organics think about when its not sex.


	3. Library

I had gotten a few Ideas while watching some more of the 10th Doctor episodes, especially Silence in the Library, Then I started to compose a list of what were going to be my main characters of this story, well Naruto and Sakura obviously, but I started to compose a list, so the main characters from the Naruto universe I used dependent on how they could be used later on, now the enemy of the story will not appear for a while.

Chapter 3 Library

"What do you mean he has two hearts, and no Chakra", asked Tsunade nervously.

"I think I could explain that", said the Doctor.

Everyone quickly looked at the Doctor waiting for him to answer.

"But first, YOU CAN COME OUT NOW", said the Doctor.

He turned to the door they came in. At that moment the Door opened and Naruto walked in.

"How long were you there", asked Kakashi.

"Not long, really I just heard two hearts and that's all", said Naruto nervously.

"And you to", said Kakashi. Sakura walked out from behind them.

"I'm sorry, but Kakashi looked worried, so we wanted to make sure he was ok", said Sakura.

"Well, anyone want to find out how I have two hearts", asked the Doctor smiling.

Everyone watched and waited for an answer.

"Ok, where to begin, where to begin. Ok I'm not from your world, in fact I'm not even from this universe, I belong to a race known as the Time Lords", said the Doctor.

"What do you mean your not from this universe", asked Neji.

"Well, there are an infinite number of universes, most completely different from each other, while others are similar. I used my TARDIS to try and get back to my home universe and ended up here, I have to say that this universe is rather, unique", said the Doctor.

"What is a TARDIS", asked Naruto?

"What makes this universe unique", asked Neji?

"Tell me more about the you and the Time Lords", asked Tsunade?

"Ok, Ok calm down, ok in order", said the Doctor.

He pointed at Naruto.

"Time And Relative Dimentions In Space" he said.

He then pointed to Neji.

"Alot, don't get me started I might not stop", said the Doctor.

He then pointed at Tsunade.

"I am the Last, of them, my name is the Doctor, I like traveling through the universe and time, I also enjoy getting into trouble, I hate war, genocide and pears", he said.

"Pears", said Naruto confused.

"There are some more questions I want to ask", said Tsunade.

"Ok, but I want to say something, I am rather good at talking and now I'm gonna do it", said the Doctor.

"Fine", said Tsunade.

"Ok, I think I figured out what you lot are", said the Doctor.

"And what are we", asked Sakura?

"You seem to be some kind of sub species of human, I have travelled the universe and through all of time, seen things you cannot imagine, and I never have heard of Chakra working like how you are using it", said the Doctor.

"So no one from where you come from can use chakra", asked Shizune?

"Well, I don't think that the humans even have chakra, considering how advanced the technology we used to study humans long ago, we would have known if they had such abilaties that they were unaware of", said the Doctor.

"Ok Doctor now its my turn to ask questions", said Tsunade.

"I don't think I really asked a question, I just said things", said the Doctor.

"Fine what is your question", asked Tsunade?

The Doctor smilled and clapped his hands together once.

"Do you have a library", asked the Doctor?

"Yes", said Tsunade confused.

"Lovely", said the Doctor as he left the office.

"WAIT I NEED TO ASK YOU SOME MORE QUESTIONS", said Tsunade.

They heard the Doctor Laugh.

"I'LL ANSWER LATTER, JUST NEED SOME INSIGHT INTO THIS UNIVERSE", screamed the Doctor.

Tsunade sat down. She rubbed her forehead irritated.

"Kakashi, you can continue with your duties", said Tsunade.

"Ok", he said as he left the room. Naruto and Sakura were about to leave.

"And where do you think you two are going", asked Tsunade?

"We were just leaving", said Sakura nervously.

"Yeah, come on Granny Tsunade, Its no like we did anything too bad", said Naruto.

"Ok for now, but I want you two to follow the Doctor around, and don't tell anyone about what went on in this room, you to Neji", said Tsunade.

Neji nodded then bowed.

As they left to head for the Library they started talking amongst themselves.

"So, there are infinite different universes, think about it, there might be a million Naruto's walking around out there", said Naruto.

"I think one Naruto is more than enough", said Sakura a little annoyed.

"Hey there could even be a universe where you and me got together", said Naruto smiling devilishly.

"I think I'm going to be sick", said Sakura even more annoyed.

"Neji your being quiet, what do you think about this", asked Sakura.

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure, up until now thoughts like that has never really occurred much to me, The Idea that there is a man who travels the stars and can moves through time its a little over whelming", said Neji.

"He can move trough time", asked Naruto surprised.

"Were you even listening", asked Neji?

They finnaly made it to the Library.

They walked inside, to the back they saw the Doctor running around putting a mountain of books onto one table.

He flipped through when he turned to Naruto, Sakura and Neji.

"Beautiful library, I've never seen so many books, scrolls, Well, except for The Library planet, too bad about the Vashta Nerada though", said the Doctor.

He continued flipping and skimming through several books at a time.

Naruto, Sakura, and Neji sat down watching the mad man as he gleefully read several hundred books as the time slowly passed. "Whats going on", asked a voice.

They turned to see Sai watching the Doctor as he looked at the books. His expression blank.

"Hey Sai, that's the Doctor, he's...I don't really know", said Naruto.

"I'm reading", said the Doctor.

"He's reading", said Naruto sarcastically.

Sai walked up and grabbed one of the books on the Doctors desk and went back to the other three.

"Odd man, seems like an idiot", said Sai.

"I take offense to that", said the Doctor as he read some scrolls not looking at Sai.

They waited patiently. Naruto, after some time, fell asleep waiting for so long.

"Look at this, you have a very rich culture,, Ninjas, Martial Arts, Genetic mutation granting special abilities that is inherited by there children, sages, giant multi tailed beasts, I've never read anything like this", said the Doctor excited.

Naruto woke up. He yawned.

"Is he done yet", asked Naruto.

"Oh, young Naruto I'm just getting started", said the Doctor.

Sakura and Naruto sighed.

"Man this is boring", said Naruto.

"Oh come on, there is much to learn from books", said the Doctor.

Sai sat patently reading books while Neji sat staring at the Doctor.

"I think I have to go", said Neji.

"Ok, see ya", said Naruto.

The Doctor skimmed through one of the books.

"AH HA", said the Doctor.

"What, what is it", asked the Doctor.

The Doctor put the book down.

"I found just what I was looking for", said the Doctor.

"What", asked Sakura.

The Doctor ran outside, Naruto and Sakura followed while Sai sat ignoring what just happened. It was getting dark outside.

"HEY WAIT UP", said Naruto.

The Doctor stopped, he turned around and looked at them both.

"Look, I don't think now is the time for you to come, I have to do something myself", said the Doctor.

"Look Doctor, Granny Tsunade said we have to watch you, so anywhere you go, we go", said Naruto.

The Doctor scratched his head in a irritated yet anxious manner.

"Alright, but you have to make me a promise", said the Doctor.

"And what promise is that", asked Sakura?

The Doctor said nothing. He looked to his side when his face became slightly annoyed.

"Oi, watch what your leaning on, that's a last of its kind", said the Doctor.

They turned to see a long blue haired and lavender eyed girl behind a blue box slightly leaning on it, the box seemed to just appear, as if they didn't notice it until just now.

"Hinata", said Naruto.

"What were you doing", asked Sakura.

"Nothing I...I was j...just passing through", said Hinata.

She walked from behind the box and up to the Doctor.

"I...I'm sorry sir, I..I didn't mean to do anything w..wrong", said Hinata as she bowed.

"Oh, please don't bow, honestly It is worse than saluteing, and I'm the Doctor, but it's fine, truth be told I don't know what she thinks of being in this universe, I don't know if its scaring her", said the Doctor.

He walked over to the blue box.

"Who are you talking about", asked Naruto confused.

He pointed at the blue box, he pulled a key from out of his pocket and put it in a keyhole on the box.

"Doctor there was something you were going to tell us", said Sakura right as he started to turn the key.

"I was...Oh, right you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone about what I'm about to show you", said the Doctor.

He turned around to face the three.

"Ok", said Sakura.

"Fine by me", said Naruto.

The Doctor turned to Hinata.

"Do you want to come as well", asked the Doctor smiling.

"S..Sure, a..and I won't t..tell",said Hinata as she nervously nodded.

"Ok then, Allons-y", said the Doctor.

He walked back over to the blue box and opened it, then moved to the side to show them the inside. The three shinobi were shocked by what they saw on the inside of the small box.

"Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, this is the TARDIS", said the Doctor gleefully.

"I..It's B...B..Bigger on t..the inside", said Hinata nervously.

"Oh yes", said the Doctor happily.  
_

Well, thats all I got for now, I plan to have more but I do not know how long the next one will be up, but if anyone out there has any ideas, I would be more than happy to see if I can incorporate it into the story. Any ideas are welcome, from the amazing to the mundane. I will say that they are going to the past in Naruto's universe, leave a review if only to guess where they are going, but I promise you it isn't what you'll expect and hopefully, someone that has not been used in any other fanfic, as a character anyway.


	4. The Origin of Shinobi

Ok, some of you have been putting up comments of enemies to be used ASAP , while I have asked for them, I should note tat some will appear, but right now I'm having a little trouble on how the surprize enemy will apear in the story, not so much the story but the science behind it, but have no fear, they will make an appearance, but first for a while is the Doctor being...Well the Doctor. But lets move on.  
_

Chapter 4 The Origin of Shinobi

The TARDIS screached to a hault as the Doctor continued flipping switches and levers on the center console. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata let go of parts they were holding so as not to fall.

"Is it allways that bumpy Doctor", asked Sakura.

"Well, she's not really used to traveling under these conditions, alternate universes can do that to ya, but she was fighting, almost as if she doesn't want to be here", said the Doctor.

The Doctor walked to the door and opened it, they looked out into a forest surrounded by trees, hills, and a mountain.

"Allon-y, just don't wander to far from the ship, the shiels should protect us", said the Doctor.

"Should protect us, thats reasuring", said Naruto.

"Well, like I said something here has her more than a little scared", said the Doctor.

"You talk like its alive", said Sakura.

"She is", said the Doctor.

He smiled as they looked at him in disbelief. He looked out. The three ninja steped out of the ship and looked at the pure black sky.

"Huh, thats odd", said the Doctor.

"What's odd", asked Hinata.

"According to the scans the TARDIS had of your universe, a cresent moon should be in the sky", said the Doctor.

"So", said Naruto.

"Naruto, what I'm saying is that there is no moon", said the Doctor.

They all looked up in the sky.

"Why did you decide to come here", asked

"Well, while reading one of the books it spoke of a particuler eevent that should happen in about 30 seconds, but the book didn't go into detail, almost as if it didn't want allot of people to know what went on here, or at least not entirely", said the Doctor.

"Excuse me Doctor, but what was the book about", asked Hinata. The book was about the origin of your mobern day shinobi, but the book was a little, hush hush about details", said the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at the sky.

"5 seconds, 4,3 2, 1, and here we go", said the Doctor.

As if on cue, the ground began to shake for a second before stopping.

"WAS THAT AN EARTHQUAKE", asked Sakura?

The another shake happened.

"Sakura, those are foot steps", said the Doctor.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Remember, don't leave to far from the TARDIS", said the Doctor.

As the quakes continued, a beast could be seen emerging from the other side of the near by mountain. It had horns and a single intracate eye, then as it began emerging, they could see ten tails flying behind it.

Hinata moved closer to the TARDIS in fear, as Naruto stared at the creature in disbelief and fear. Sakura shook with terror. The Doctor lifted his screwdriver and turned it on.

"What are you doing", asked Sakura whispering.

"I'm scanning it, I have to know what that creature is", said the Doctor.

When he was done, he looked at it.

"It seems to be made from the same composition as Chakra, I can honestly say without a doubt, that this is unlike any thing I have ever seen. And thats rare", said the Doctor.

The beast looked around its surroundings with its huge intracate eye, when it looked at a hill near by. Stannding atop the hill was the shadow of a man.

"Ahh, there he is", said the Doctor.

"What, does he have a death wish", said Naruto.  
"Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, I'd like you to meet the origin of your world, that man over there was the main subject of the book, the book simply called him the Sage of the Six Paths", said the Doctor.

The other 3 looked at the Doctor as if he had said the most impossible thing they had ever heard, right before the Sage and giant monster began to fight.  
_

Well, it took a while but this is the newest chapter, now before anyone asks yes, this will impact the future of the story, not so much the future of the future of this universe...I have no idea what I just said, so much so that i'm at a loss for words, where was I going with this...Anyway yeah, more story to come soon, I just have been rather busy with my job, and defeating the giant raidioactive sewer rats from the planet Zog using only Macgyver improvized weoponry to defeat them, but lets not dwell into that, expect more soon, I promise I will not abandon this story and stuff, but let it be put on record at my procecution should I not update and all fans of these great franchises, that I do have crappy internet and I am very very very very very lazy. 


	5. The Fox

Well another week another chapter,now if it were up to me I woud dish out a new chapter every day but lets just say that I do have other things I do with my time other than write fan fics, like draw, oh how I love drawing...I don't know where I was going with this so..Yeah, new chapter.  
_

Chapter 5 The Fox

As the Sage and giant beast started fighting the others watched in awe and terror. The only one who had not awe or terror was the Doctor who had looked excited.

"I can't believe it, a giant monster made purely out of condenced, solid, living energy that is found all over in your world, I have to say I have never seen such a thing, LOOK LOOK LOOK, the Sage is really putting up a fight", said the Doctor.

Naruto moved slightly closer to the side.

"Be careful, if anyone steps outside of the field, then you step outside the perception filter", said the Doctor.

"And what is a perception filter", asked Sakura without turning her head from the fight.

"It's a filterer of perception", said the Doctor.

"Wow, that helps", said Naruto.

"Well if you must know its a special bit of technology that makes people ignore you, basically, it turns any within the field into someone elses problem", said the Doctor still not looking away from the Fight.

The Sage drew a sword and slashed at the beast, causing it to fall. Then it happened, once the creature hit the ground, Naruo fell right outside of the shields. The beast looked at him and roared. Naruto rell to the ground seemingly in pain. The giant beast looked away from the sage completly ignoring him, the giant beast lifted his hand to Naruto, causing him to glow as an aura appeared around him, followed by a tail, then another, and another, until Naruto's body began changeing, his skin turned red and black as he gained a fourth tail. The New Naruto bowed before the beast.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED", screamed the Doctor.

Sakura and Hinata ran toward Naruto, and tried to calm him down, but the beast tried to stop them, as they dodged the attacks, Naruto ran toward the Doctor the new Naruto ran right into the shield, but was unable to pierce it.

"Ok, this was officially a bad idea", said the Doctor as he pulled out his sonic screwdiver.

He aimed it at Naruto and turned it on. Naruto covered his ears in pain. He then continued to slash at the shiels when the Sage ran up to him. He waved his monk staff at Naruto causing him to stare into nothing. Then the Sage continued attacking the ten tailed beast who was still attacking Hinata and Sakura. Naruto stood completly motionless, with the exception of his eyes. The Doctor calmly walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto, are you in there. Listen to me, I don't know what just happened but I need you to fight this beast that has been unleashed, can you do that for me", asked the Doctor.

There was no reaction. The Doctors face then went from confusion to surprize.

"Oh I see, this must be a Genjutsu, you stuck in an illusion aren't you, well, cant be that hard to fix you if your not moving", said the Doctor as he took out his sonic screwdriver and turned it on at Naruto's head.

Sakura and Hinata ran back to Naruto, leaving the Sage to fight the giant creature.

"Is he ok", asked Hinata fearfully.

"I think I can help him, but I need you to listen to me, go inside the TARDIS, not even that thing can get inside, it may be powerful, but my ship is smarter", said the Doctor.

"No Doctor, we ae going to help you and get Naruto out of here", said Hinata.

One of the tails of the giant swung right over them causing wind powerful enough to knock them all down. Naruto woke, he looked at the Doctor. The Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at him when Naruto grabbed them all and ran back to the TARDIS.

"WHATS HAPPENED", screamed Sakura.

"IT LOOKS LIKE I HELPED NARUTO GAIN CONTROL OF THIS BODY", said the Doctor.

The Sage and Monster continued batteling as the Doctor, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata ran into the TARDIS, The Doctor shut the Doors behind him and looked at Naruto. He was quickly returning to normal.

"AH, good, looks like the TARDIS is bringing Naruto back to normal", said the Doctor.

Naruto colapsed on the floor. the Doctor brought him to a bed in another room as he switched leavers and try to return back to his starting destination.

"Ok, we are back in your village and the time stream looks semi fine, everything seems all right, now, does anyone care to explain what happened to Naruto", asked the Doctor.

"What for anyway", aasked Sakura angrily.

"I was curious, but after one mistake, I find that my new friend seems to be containing something, at first I thought it was the creatures doing, but you two didn't change into anything", said the Doctor.

"I think you should ask Naruto, its none of my buisness to tell you about him", said Sakura more calmly.

"Look, I've dealt with the worst that these multiverses have to offer, I've fought Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, Autons, Weeping Angels, humans who were monsters, real monsters, and even the devil, I've seen it all and then some, I have helped the universe time and time again, I may even be able to help Naruto, but not if I don't know whats wrong with him", said the Doctor.

Sakura looked at a worried Hinata, she seemed to have shead a few tears, and looked generally terrified, the Docor noticed this as well and walked up to her.

"Hey, it's going to be alright, I know for a fact Naruto's goint to be fine, and we are as far away as you can get from that monster, you have nothing to fear", said the Doctor to comfort her.

She looked up and smiled then slowly returned to her fearful face.

"Look, I think that you should ask Naruto when he wakes up, I can't tell you something like that, It's not really my decision", said Sakura.

The Doctor looked at her then placed his hands in his pockets. He walked around the room talking to Sakura and Hinata about what had just happened, trying to calm them when the TARDIS made a beeping sound.

"Looks like Naruto's up", said the Doctor.

The 3 walked through the TARDIS rooms untill they made it to a room where Naruto sat on a bed. He looked tired and worn.

"NARUTO", screamed Hiata as she ran up to him.

"Are you ok", she asked.

"Uhh, yea I'm fine just a little sore, what happened", asked Naruto.

"Acctually I was wondering that myself", said the Doctor.

Naruto looked around the room as Sakura walked up to him, she wispered in his ear unaware that the Doctor overheard her.

"You turned into the fox", said Sakura.

"How many tails", he asked.

"Four", said Sakura.

The Doctor looked at Naruto confused.

"Listen you two should probably get home, I need to speak with Naruto", said the Doctor.

They both looked at Naruto.

"It's fine", he said.

Thy both left the room. The Doctor walked over and sat next to Naruto on the bed.

"So, what happened to you, I've seen some things in my life that others wouldn't dream of, and here you are turning into a creature made purely of chakra energy, Naruto, this world may never cease to amaze me, but I was wondering what happened", said the Doctor.

Naruto looked at the ground.

"I have a demon inside me", said Naruto.

"A demon, not the first time I've seen something like that in fact I fought against demons many times, even the devil himself", said the Doctor.

Naruto looked at the Doctor as if in emotional unrest.

"I take it that this creature has had a lasting impact on your life", asked the Doctor.

"Not to long ago, I was shunned by the whole village, I had no friends, no family, no anything, I was completly alone, and I didn't know why...You cannot understand how alone I was", said Naruto.

Naruto looked up at the Doctor, who smilled to comfort, but behind his smile, even Naruto could see pain.

"Maybe I was wrong", said Naruto.

"Naruto, I come from a planet that once was at the hight of it's power, there were beautiful skies, great people, and I even had a family, I was at peace, I wished for so long that what happened to it didn't", said the Doctor holding in his emotions.

"What happened", asked Naruto.

"There was a war, the sontarans called it the greatest war to ever exist, it was blody, billions of lives were lost, it was the Time War, my people were figting for all life in the universe, there was moments when the war seemed like it would never end, I had to do it...For the sake of every creature in the universe, I had to destroy the Daleks, our enemies, but I also destroyed the Time Lords, I wiped out my entire race, I am the last Time Lord in the universe, another one survived but he died just to have a victory against me...Naruto, trust me when I say I know what it's like to be alone", said the Doctor trying to hold his emotions back.

He tried to hold back his tears, but a single one fell down his cheak. He quickly wiped it.

"But now you do have friends Naruto, they are very loyal, I can tell. I think that sometimes it's best to put away the past, but I cannot do that, I cannot forget my people", said the Doctor.

"If you can travel through time why can't you warn them", asked Naruto.

"I wish I could, but If I change time there is no telling what would happen, and becides the war is time locked anyway, it's impossible to do it, one creature did, and he became insane, he died and resurected many times, he saw time and everything that would happen, he's dead now, looking back, I have never fully felt bad for any Daleks, save for three, he was one of them", said the Doctor.

"I know how you feel Doctor, but your not alone, I hear how you talk about your other friends while we were at the library, and I can say that by the way you describe them, you never were truly alone", said Naruto.

"Naruto, I think my first opinions of you were wrong, and may I say that I am very sorry for thinking that", said the Doctor.

"What do you mean", asked Naruto.

"Well, I just thought you were a funny, easily bored little kid who does everything just to get attention, but now I see the reason behind what you do", said the Doctor.

Naruto laughed a little.

"I think now is the time we should leave", said the Doctor.

"Ok", said Naruto.

They walked out the room toward the TARDIS entrance, they opened the doors and walked around the town, unaware about what would happen in a just a little while.  
_

Well there you go another chapter and more possibilaties for the future, again I have narrowed down which enemies I am going to use, but any suggestions would be helpful for anything, weather it be something you want to see in the story or just a thing you think could have played out better, I do try to incorporate them into the story if it makes since to the plot, but don't ve mad if something you wanted to see doesn't show up. 


	6. Paradox

Ladys and Gentlemen, I present to you a new chapter, and I have good news, after compiling a list of possible villans, I figured out something that when the villan appears may shock you, I'll let you think it over, but I can say it is something not expected, but for now, lets see how whibly wobbly time can get when you see a giant monster fights the first ninja.  
_

Chapter 6 Paradox

The Doctor walked around the village with Naruto, both were talking about past adventures. they were enjoying the others company, when Kakashi walkedout from a corner reading the same book. As he read and walked he looked up.

"Oh, Doctor, Naruto, there you are. I have a bit of news", said Kakashi.

"We have a new mission, it's a B-rank, but thats only because that we have no idea what's going on, there have been some people coming up missing, esspecially ninja, everytime we get word that someone is coming, they never show up", said Kakashi.

"How long has this been going on", asked the Doctor.

"A few weeks, maybe more It's common knolege at this point, almost everyone in the village knows about it", said Kakashi.

"Wait, then why is this the first time I'm even hearing about it", asked Naruto.

Kakashi then got a surprized look on his face, even with his mask on it was clear.

"You know, Sakura didn't even know anything about it, don't you ever listen Naruto", said Kakashi as he turned the page in his book.

The Doctor scratched his head.

"That can't be good", said the Doctor.

"What", asked Kakashi.

The Doctor looked around.

"I think I may need to have a talk withsomeone else, and I'd like Naruto to come with me...What time is his mission", asked the Doctor.

"Tomorrow morning at 8", said Kakashi.

"Right I'll have him there at that exact time, come on Naruto", said the Doctor.

They walked away in a hurry.

"Who are we going to go see", asked Naruto.

"Ok, Naruto, Kakashi just told us about dissaperances that happened for a few weeks, you don't know anything about it, Sakura doesn't, and even though I just got here, do you think no one would care that someone new somehow got into this town and didn't come up missing, I'd be interigated since they'd think I may have something to do about it, but there is one more who can confirm a suspision I'm having", said the Doctor.

They continued walking quickly.

"And who is the other person who can confirm your suspisions", asked Naruto.

"Hinata", said the Doctor.

At that moment Naruto came to a realization.

"You don't think that we could have something to do with this", asked Naruto.

"Thats my suspision", said the Doctor.

They continued down the village moving slightly faster when they came to a huge mansion surrounded by other houses, It was the Hyuga compound. They searched through it until they found Neji.

"Neji, have you seen Hinata", asked Naruto.

"Yeah, she's at the training field over there", said Neji as he pointed. They saw Hinata trining aganst a wodden training dummy.

"HEY HINATA", screamed the Doctor as he messaged her to come over.

She ran over in what seemed a second.

"Yes", she asked.

"Oh, fast, I have a question, what do you knoww about the dissapearances going on", asked the Doctor.

"I haven't heard anything", said Hinata.

"Ok, this is not good, this doesn't confirm my suspision, but it does streanthen it", said the Doctor.  
He rubbed the bak of his neck in frustration.  
"Ok, we have to figure out whaat's going on, If we can figure out who's causing the dissaperances", said the Doctor to himself.

He stood still, looking at nothing.

"Uhh. Doctor, are you ok", asked Naruto.

"What", said the Doctor.

"Are you ok", asked Naruto.

"Fine, I was just thinking, there is something familier about this but I can't seem to figure it out", said the Doctor.

"Umm, we-well, I hope you can figure it out, and I promise I will help you fi-figure it out", said Hinata.

The Doctor smilled.

"Thank You, I must admit, I've done many crazy things, but maybe going back in time has causes a paradox that has causes some group to rise to power", said the Doctor.

"But, I thought you said the Timeline was fine", said Hinata.

"No I said it was semi fine", said the Doctor.

"Well, why not go back and stop ourselves", asked Naruto.

"Naruto, for all we know that could create a worst paradox, it has already happened, as soon as I came to this universe the timeline changed, let me give you an example, whats that guy you told me about, the dead one who used the sankes", asked the Doctor.

"Orochimaru", said Naruto with slight anger in his voice.

"Lets say we stop him from being born, then say that since he didn't exist, someone stronger or who was a better stratagist rose to power and successfuly destroyed this village or another one, all because we stoped Orochimaru from exising, sure that might not happen, but as you have seen, just observing a fight has caused dissaperaces, or maybe it is something you, Sakura, and Hinata just never knew about, we will not know for sure if we don't find out soon", said the Doctor.

Naruto looked at the Doctor, he still seemed angrry.

"Well, maybe you and Hinata can help us on the mission, "Me, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi may need your help to figure out what's going on here, and if we did start this whole thing", said Naruto.

The Doctor smilled in a humorous way.

"Then we better get to work", said the Doctor.  
_

Oh who could be behind such dastardly deeds, why am I speaking like a western cartoon from the 80s. I have absalutly no idea, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with my insanity. anyway a new chapter will be up soon, but as always work can really fuck things up...But I got paid today, and decided to celebrate by writing a new chapter. Well, please comment telling me what you think, or tell me something that you would want to see in the story, so long as it doesn't mess with what I have so far I will try my hardest to find a spot in this story for it. Anyway as per usual, me Logan, my alternate personality Leon, and the Lawyer cuttlefish that lives in my head named Cthulhu sighning out.(My god I just realized how psycotic that sounds...AHHH who cares I'm going to go cash this sucker) 


	7. Crime Scene

Well, another day, another Chapter ,some of you may be wondering where or who the villan is, well, I have decided that unlike my previous work, I should use my personal favorite parts about stories, and that is pacing, letting the anticiption build untill the time is right, for now I'm doing just that, I am going to express the situation with both dialoge and emotions, now I'm not good with emotions, mostly because I have a habbit to rush allot to get to parts I just made so that they exist and change the story later, but I think that I should do it while it is fresh inside my mind, truth be told, I have been trying to write an original sci fi novel for some time and am using fan fics as practice, I have been working on my novel for quite some time, but in all the times I have written it, and I have rewritten it allot, I have noticed that there was always something I didn't like because it felt incomplete, so I started practicing via fan fics, I still haven't found what that is, but I have had fun writing these. Especially this one, but back to the stroy, I have decided that I will let the story fold out naturally, but I will say this, the villans are from both series, which ones, well I think you should take a guess, but I will say this to for repeating myself is fun, something has changed with one of the enemies from one of the series. is this the part where anticipation pays off and the villain show itself or will we see the situations mystery and wait as it unfolds, well your going to have to read to find out.  
_

Chapter 7 Crime Scene

The Next Day early in the morning, Naruto woke, he was prepared to go on his newest mission, the thought that he could have caused such a problem was more than a little nerve wrecking, he walked outside heading toward where they usually meet, the training grounds, he walked through the village to go and get the Doctor, as he made his way through the crouds and to the spot where the TARDIS was, he noticed it was gone. He looked around but saw nothing. As he walked around the town, still tired from the previous day, he started to wonder where the Doctor had gone. What if this was apart of the paradox, he continued to the training fields, standing there was Sakura speaking to Hinata, and Sai, who was paitiently waiting.

"Oh, Naruto, your early", said Sakura.

"I am", asked Naruto.

"Only by five minutes", said Sai emotionless.

Hinata stood in a manner that could easily be seen as anticipation.

"Hinata, are you ok", asked Naruto.

Hinata blushed.

"I-I'm fine, it's just, I have been thinking about what has happened since we went with the Doctor, but mostly I've been thinking about who would kidnap people, and for what", said Hinata.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it, whoever he is, we are going to find him", said Naruto.

Hinata smilled. Sai looked up.

"Its now 8", said Sai.

At that precice second a strange sound could easily be heard. A grinding and whirring sound could be haerd as a blue box slowly faded into view. After a split second, it just sat there. The doors opened with a screeching sound. It was the Doctor.

"Am I late", asked the Doctor.

"Actually, your right on time", said Sakura.

"Ah, lovely", said the Doctor.

He closed the TARDIS doors and turned around smiling.

"So, where's Kakashi", asked the Doctor.

"He's late. Like always", said Sakura.

"Where were you", asked Naruto.

"Sorry, I decided it was best to hurry through this, so I weant forward so as not to wait, it may have been a day for you, but for me, we last talked only seconds ago", said the Doctor.

"Ok, but why did you do that, it was that that got us into this mess to begin with", said Sakura.

"Oi, last time was a fluke, if a giant monster didn't fall down causing the ground to shake, making Naruto trip outside of the shields, then this never would have happened, it's my fault really, I knew I should have enlarged those shields but some things are unavoidable, I should fix her, but she's getting old", said the Doctor as he rubbed the TARDIS doors afectionetly, almost in the same manner as a person would pet a dog.  
"OK, thats not creepy at all", said Sakura sarcastically causing the Doctor to stop.

"Well if you've been through what we have, you would understand that that big blue box is more than just a ship, it's all thats left of my home, of my people", said the Doctor completly serious without a hint of anything comical in his voice.

They continued to talk when they saw Kakashi walking toward them reading the same book. After a minute, when he made it to them he closed the book.  
"Well, good to see you all. Doctor, Hinata. Naruto told me that you were coming with us, so I guess we all know the mission, we should be on our way, so were off to a spot where some disposed of ninja clothing has been found covered in cuts and blood", said Kakashi.  
"Ok, whats the plan", asked Sakura to Kakashi as they started to walk.  
"I'm not sure yet", said Kakashi.  
Sakura turned her head to the Doctor.  
"So, do you have a plan, you always seem to know something going on", said Sakura.  
"No", said the Doctor without even a hint of comedy in his voice. "Well, then were off to a great start", said Naruto sarcastically.  
"I find that this is a very bad start, a horrible one in fact", said Sai.  
"I was joking", said Naruto.  
They continued down the road. Silent, they walked all thinking to themselves. After several minutes they made it to the site. There was small drops of blood, and tattered clothing.

"Looks like there was a fight", said Sakura.  
"Yes, and it looks as if it didn't last very long", said the Doctor.  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out his glasses. He walked around the scene checking every single detail, everything that obviously went on was clear, but it was the attacker that confused the Doctor.

"Strange", said the Doctor.  
"What is it", asked Naruto.  
"Well,whoever or whatever attacked didn't seam to get rid of any evedence of attack, while thats not too strange, they did seem to cover up anything that would tell us who did it", said the Doctor.

"They", asked Hinata?

"Yes, whoever did this, there were at least three. While they did clear some evedence, there are some footprints, now the seemed to have altered it to make it look like one of the victims, but there is one thing wrong here, the victums leave light footprints, the attackers foot prints are a bit deeper in the ground, they are heavy, and they seemed to have not moved from one spot", said the Doctor.

"They did all this without moving, and still won", said Kakashi.

"From what I can gather whoever was attacked seemed to have moved frantically, as if whatever they had seen surprized them", said the Doctor.

"So, whatever attacked them was something they were not familier with, or had ever seen", said Sai.

The Doctor nodded, then stood up.

"What I don't get is why coverup just who attacked, rather than cover up the whole crime", said the Doctor.

"There toying with us maybe", said Sakura.

"No, whoever this is is a thinker, they obviously realize people are going to notice the dissapearances, but don't want to reveal themselves. Whoever but, the strangest part is this, whoever attacked, didn't kill it's victums, they took them alive", said the Doctor.

"How do you know that", asked Naruto.

"While they covered up all footprints, the ones walking away seem to be a little bit deeper that the rest, if they are so smart, they would have destroyed the bodies right here, rather than risk exposure, that is unless you count that maybe they need the bodies alive for something", said the Doctor.

"So our victums may still be alive", asked Sakura.

"Maybe, unless what they need them for, in the end will kill them", said the Doctor.

"Any ideas on who did this", asked Kakashi.

"No, I am new to this universe, I wouldn't know much about the criminals here, but I do feel like I am missing something", said the Doctor.

They all stood, looking around the crime scene for anything new, or something they missed, but in the end, nothing.

"I think we have all we need from here", said Kakashi.

The Doctor took off his glasses and put them back in his pocket.

"Well, at least we figured out a few things", said the Doctor.

"What now", asked Naruto.

"We follow the footprints, for as long as they go", said Kakashi.

"I'm all for that", said the Doctor.

Everyone got ready to leave the crime sceane and prepared to walk.

"Is everyone predy", asked Kakashi.

"Yea", said everyone in unison.

"Then lets go", said Kakashi.

"Allon-y", said the Doctor.  
_

Yay, another chapter, sorry if it kind of seems like a mystery show, I watched CSI Miami and I think it got stuck in my head, but another chapter has been completed, more will come, but I don't know how long since my inernet connection suffers from "I'll work when I feel like it syndrome". Anyway, the story will get better as time goes on, I know who the villans are, but the main problem is, Naruto characters mainly stop threats with fighting, while the Doctor uses his mind and only fights as a last resort. Not to say that Naruto characters don't think, but it usualy involves strategic battles, I think you get what I mean, I have been having some trouble with how to use both evenly so that both the Naruto Characters and the Doctor stop the enemy evenly, instead of one doing everything while the other is just a spectator. 


	8. Realization

And finally the enemies will make there first appearance, now as I have said there will be enemies from both franchizes, but the other one deserves to be told in a more, subtle way, but trust me, It's going to surprize the usual bla bla bla, ya know, hope you like it, please review it if you do, and all that jazz. No but seriously, please do review it, I use my reviews to measure my worth as a human being(Not really). Anyway you didn't come here to watch me say funny things like smurfs smurfing smurfette with a smurfing hard on or how pie was a direct gift from the heavens to make mans life amazing, and how god made pie for man because he knew it was awesome...MMMM Pie, where was I...Oh yes the story, well here ya go.  
_

Chapter 8 Realization

The Doctor looked at every induvidual foot print, one by one as they followed them. With each look he noticed a little detail in each that hopefully would reveal the entire foot.

"So many footprints with no sign of them even trying to avoid being followed, why oh why, is there something they need a large amount of humans for, a food source, a power source, maybe something like a worthy enemy, no these aren't just stone cold killers, theres logic to it, too much logic", said the Doctor to himself.

Everyone continued walking, Naruto was up ahead looking around as if preparing for attack with Sakura ready to sold him, Sai just walked as if nothing was going on. Hinata slowly walked in between the Doctor and Kakashi, staring ahead, seemingly at Naruto. The Doctor noticed this. He leaned down and began whispering in her ear.  
"Now I don't claim to be the romantic type, but even I can see that you have more than a little crush on our spikey blond haired friend over there", said the Doctor.  
Hinata flinched at the Doctors words. Her face turned red as she blushed from embarassment.  
"Sorry, but why not just talk to him", asked the Doctor.  
Hinata began whispering back.  
"I...I get nervous", said Hinata.  
"Oh come on, everyone gets nervous around there crush, just live a little", said the Doctor.

Hinata didn't answer, she just stared down, twithching her fingers, and blishing a brighter shade of red.

"Alright suit yourself then", said the Doctor.

The Doctor walked up to Kakashi.

"Has anything like this ever happened before, or something remotly close to it", asked the Doctor.

"Not that I can think of, most everything is a planned direct attack, hadn't the criminals attacked some of our village members, as well as many of our allys, they probably would have been seen as just some band of merderous theves, but there something not right, if they were theves, they would just take the money, there have been cases of completly poor villagers being taken, thieves don't go after those in povery, because they usually have nothing they want, but it's tha fact that they now seem to want ninja more than anything", said Kakashi.

The Doctor nodded, he scratched the back of his head as he looked down at the foot prints, analyzing them all.

"Ya know, more than likely this is a trap", said the Doctor.

"Really, and what makes you say that", asked Kakashi with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he read his book.

"Well, if these guys were so smart they'd just get rid of the print entirely, the attack site was there a a form of intimidation, but the footprints say that the attack site was used for people to follow it, so the entire thing is a trap for anyone more than a little curious", said the Doctor, not realizing the sarcasm in Kakashi's voice.

"Well, do you have any idea who would do all this", asked Naruto.

"Or why", asked Hinata.

The Doctor stopped, he looked up at the sky.

"I think that whatever did this is using a tactic I should be aware of, at least a little, but I just don't understand why I can't seem to get it", said the Doctor.

"Most likely your just over thinking things, instead of rationalizing the evedence", said Sai.

The Doctor looked at Sai for a moment.

"That might be the answer to this problem", said the Doctor as if a ton of bricks hit him in the face.

"What do you mean", asked Sakura.

"I can't believe I didnt see it before, this attacks are of someone who, like Sai said is analyzing every single detail, there not just smart, there couculating, this is a computers way of thinking, no man would want to be discovered by everyone, whoever this is wats as many people to find them as possible, rather than no one or a hated enemy. This is no simple human were dealing with it's a cold calculating machine, and only one machine comes to mind and why that one machine wants ninja as opposed to easyer targets, and I know whats happening to them", said the Doctor his face filled with fear.

"What, WHATS HAPPENING TO THEM DOCTOR", screamed Naruto.

"There being upgraded", said the Doctor with fear.

As soon as he said that he heard mechanical footsteps, they all looked in the direction of the sound. They stared at3 metal men walking towards them.

"YOU WILL BE UPGRADED", said one of the metal men.

"CYBERMEN, and it's all my fault", screamed the Doctor with anger in his voice.  
_

Yay, another chapter, and the enemy from the Doctor Who franchize is revieled. HA, take that society. and before anyone says anything, I will later give a completly rational and science fiction reason as to how the cybermen have arrived in this universe, but first I have to go hunt a giant White Whale with some creepy guy with one leg and a guy named Ishmael, well call me Susan and spank me sideways I acctually have some...Acctually Don't call me Susan or spank me sideways unless you are a very attractive girl...What was I talking about, oh yes I acctually have some good news, my internet connection has been fixed so you can expect faster updates, so long as it remains that way. Time for a victory dance. 


	9. Fight

Before I go on, I should mention that these are of course the alternate world cybermen from Pete'sworld, I know that obvious but some parts make it seem a bit different especially in this chapter. But I don't think you came here to hear me babel on and on so lets get to the story.  
_

Chapter 9 Fight

The cybermen stood around the Doctor an his Ninja friends. There arms and weapons raised at them. One of the cybermen walked up to Kakashi. The cyberman looked up and down at him. Kakashi stood, he was prepared to fight the metal man.

"What are you", asked Kakashi.

"There Cybermen, human brains in a metal exoskeleton, completely without independent thought, emotion, or any thing that made them human", said the Doctor.

The Cyberman looked at the Doctor, he took a step forward.  
"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR", said the Cyberman.

"And you shouldn't be here, you should be in the void, why are you here now", asked the Doctor.

"I WILL NOT ANSWER, YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE CYBERMEN", said the Machine as he aimed his gun at the Doctor.

"Oh, yes an enemy, of the cybermen, but before you do anything just remember this, I stopped you before, and I can do it again, so remember that before you attack", said the Doctor.

The cyberman stood still. Completely motionless. Then he began to speak.

"YOU WILL BE DELETED", said the Cyberman.

"Oh, and what makes you so different that I can't stop you like the times before", asked the Doctor.

"WE HAVE BEEN UPGRADED", said the Cyberman.

"Oh, a little software update, or a hardware upgrade, and how in any way could that make a difference", asked the Doctor.

"NO DOCTOR, WE HAVE BEEN UPGRADED IN THIS UNIVERSE", said the cyberman.

The other 2 cybermen still had there arms raised at them, waiting for the order to terminate the Doctor.

"What do you mean you have been upgraded in this universe", asked the Doctor.

"WE USE MORE THAN BRAINS FOR OUR NEW CYBERMEN", said the Cyberman.

The Doctor's eyes grew wider, he took a step back.

"No", he said in disbelief.

"WE TOOK THE BODIES, MEMORIES, AND SKILLS OF THE NEW HUMANS, AND USE THAT DURING THERE UPGRADE ANY AND ALL ATTACKS THEY COULD USE, WE CAN", said the Cyberman.

The Doctor looked at all the cybermen.  
"No you can't", said the Doctor in a mocking voice trying to see if there claims were true.

"YES WE CAN, OUR UPGRADED CYBERCONVERSION FACILITY IS ABLE TO DO THAT", said the cyberman.

"Ok, show me", asked the Doctor.

"NEGATIVE", said the Cyberman.  
"Oh, and why not", asked the Doctor.

"THE DOCTOR IS OUR ENEMY, ALL PREVIOUS DATA SUGGESTS THAT IF WE WERE TO DO THAT, YOU WILL TRY AND STOP US", said the Cyberman.

"Yea, and somewhere in there you should know that killing me will not work, because this isn't the time or the place, because I don't hear any drumming", said the Doctor.

"DELETE DELETE DELETE", said the Cybermen.

They started shooting at them.

The Ninja dodged all attacks and the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. One of the Cybermen walked forward. A huge bolt of lightning in the shape of a spear came out of his mouth and struck near Naruto. Naruto jumped forward but another came out, them another. Naruto dodged each and everyone. The Cybermen were able to move more fluidly almost as agile as the ninja. Naruto threw a Kunai at one of the cybermen and it hir him in the chest, but he still moved perfectly. He was about to throw another but the Cyberman shot another spear of lightning at him. Lightning them flew from the Cybermans hands, it arched from one hand to another as the bolts moved slowly toward Naruto.

"THIS THING CAN USE LIGHTNING RELEASE", screamed Naruto.

The Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at it. But a stray bolt hit his hand knocking it out. Hinata ran in hitting the Cyberman Naruto was fighting, but most of her attacks seemed useless. With it's metal skin, she couldn't hit any chakra points. She released a stronger blast of chakra from her hands to try and get in deeper but, though it was working her stronger bursts had a weaker affect than her normal bursts would on a human. Kakashi and Sai were fighting another cyberman, who had created several shadow clones, with each hit to one it turned out to be a shadow clone, they were unable to find out which one was real.

"DELETE", said the Cyberman.

The Doctor picked up his sonic screwdriver and aimed it in there direction, immediately some of the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke, all but one of the Cybermen remained, the real one. Chakra strings emerged from it's hand picking up a stone and flinging it at Sai, who used Super Beasts Imitation Picture to attack the cyberman, One of the painted creatures blocked the stone. Sakura was fighting the last cyberman with the Doctor. This cyberman was able to use a Kekkei Genkai that caused crystals to grow around his mettal skin. The Doctor used this sonic screwdriver to crack the cristal and he ran up to the cyberman, aiming at his head. Sakura would throw a kunai at any spot where the crystal had cracked. The Doctor was able to get close enough to aim at it's head, causing it to fall to the ground as Sakura ran up and threw a kunai into it's left eye.

"One down", said the Doctor.

But the cyberman stood up it was damaged but still able to move. It lifted it's arms as cristal needles shot at the Doctor. he evaded each of them barely. He ran up using his sonoc screwdriver on it's head, but the thing still stood. Naruto was still fighting the other cyberman using his own shadow clones. He started to create a Rasengan. The cyberman was about to shoot another lightning spear at Hinata who was still fighting it.

"MOVE", screamed Naruto to Hinata.

She jumped out the way as the Rasengan hit it in it's head, completely destroying it. Naruto and Hinata then ran to help the others. Naruto helped Sakura and the Doctor as Hinata helped Sai and Kakashi. Kakashi began to use his chidori as the cyberman created what appeared to be a whip out of pure chakra. He was attacking Sai who used ink flush to restrain the cyberman. Hinata was hitting it in it's head while trying to avoid the whip. Then Kakashi ran in, striking the cyberman in its chest with the chidori. leaving it torn and motionless. While that was going on. Sakura was brutally punching the cyberman using her enhanced jumped up in the shy and used Cherry Blossom Impact punching the cyberman right at the top of it's head, completely destroying it leaving a huge crater that had been scattered causing it to look like flower pedals. They all looked around them at the destroyed cybermen.

"I think that this may be more than a B rank mission", said Kakashi.

"Ok, what were those things, and what did they want", asked Naruto.

"Like I said, they were cybermen, not any more, now there just scraps of metal and human parts", said the Doctor as he looked at each dismantled body.

He examined each with great detail.

"And they wanted to upgrade you, basically turn each of you into a new cyberman, able to use all of your techniques and skills, and now there more dangerous than ever", said the Doctor.

"where are they coming from", asked Hinata.

"Thats a very good question, they should be trapped in the void, but somehow they escaped out, I'm not sure how, but more than likely only a handful did, this can only mean one thing", said the Doctor.

"And what is that", asked Kakashi.

"I didn't want to think that we did this but there's only one reason why they would be here, when we went back in time, we created a paradox,that giant thing with ten tails must be apart of the fox within Naruto think about it, Naruto had multiple tails, that thing had ten, I can't believe I didn't notice that right away. Thats why Naruto transformed, the fox was a future version of itself when the two were close together it must have created a force strong enough to effect not only this universe but somehow the void, the cybermen were dragged through and they began upgrading themselves and others to be more effective in this universe", said the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Why are you smiling", asked Sai.

"Because during that fight I was able to use the screwdriver to lock onto the signal in the cybermans head, we can follow it right to the cyberleader and stop them before it's to late", said the Doctor.

"Well then, it looks like we have a direction now, but do you have a plan Doctor", asked Kakashi.

"No, but no plan is better than a bad plan", said the Doctor.

And another chapter, a very long chapter compared to many of my other ones. Anyway I think this story is coming together quite nicely don't you, well please if you enjoyed this chapter leave a review, it's not long now till the other villain from Naruto will show up, not long now, but I won't tell you when he will show up, because I want it to be a surprise and everyone loves surprises.


	10. Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey

Ok before I go on I have to say that the episodes The Pandorica Opens and The Big Bang was one of the best of te seies since it's revival, and Matt Smith has grown on me as The Doctor. Now go watch it or I will sick a giant raidioactive cyborg immortal squid on you...Just ignore that. Anyway I should mention this is not a naruhina fan fic no one gets together despite mentions in previous chapters between Hinata and the Doctor for pure comedic effect, in the terms of my lawyer who is also a cuttlefish that lives in my head, I should add disclaimers like I did before but then he ate calimari and I don't trust canabalistic creatures that are named Cthulhu...Ok my insanity seems to be acting up so lets just get to the story.  
_

Chapter 10 Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey

The Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver around locating signals. The ninjas Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Hinata followed behind him. The walk went on long, everyone wanted more answers to there questions on the cybermen.  
"So, Doctor how is it that you watching an event so long ago effect today", asked Sakura.

"Uhh, well time is... like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. things happen here stuff happens there, time is a spectacle, some things are fixed and cannot be changed, some things have a little wiggle room, and others have a lot of wiggle room, things constantly change with a split second decision, time travel is one of the greatest trips you can take, things can change so fast its unbelievable, theres no real way to fully explain it, but I think you kind of get it, but I think I know why they are apearing now rather than then", said the Doctor.

"How", asked Sakura.

"Well, after we created a small hole in the void it tracked the TARDIS back to where I started, but not 100%, the cybermen must have came a while before I first arrived because holes in space time are not as accurite, it must hsve been off by a few days, weeks, or even months", said the Doctor.

"I think I get it", said Sakura.

"Maybe a little, but no one can understand the many complexities of time, except the Time Lords and a select few other races, or induviduals in that race, but time remains one of the most complex thing in the universes", said the Doctor.

He pointed his sonic screw driver at different directions.

"Were getting close", said the Doctor.

They followed the Doctor for a few steps, they made there way past the forest to a clearing surrounded by hills and mountains. Not far away was a cluster of trees surounding the Cyberking ship. The ship had no legs and barely any arms. It was covered in dents and holes but the cyberkings eyes still glowed.

"No, It can't be", said the Doctor.

"What is it", asked Naruto.

"I've seen that ship before, these can't be the same cybermen, they were destroyed by Mercy", said the Doctor.

They slowly walked around the forest to sneak to the Cyberking ship. Then 5 cybermen walked out of the ship. The Doctor and the ninja his away as the cybermen walked off toward the original crime scene.

"There probably going to see whats taking the others so long", whispered the Doctor to the others.

As the cybermen left the Doctor was the first to run toward the ship. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the door causing it to open.

"Are you coming", asked the Doctor.

There was no answer. He turned around to see the ninja inside the ship already.

"Oh, very clever, just leave me out here talking to no one like an idiot", said the Doctor to himself.

They walked inside looking around at the mechanical room, wires hung from the ceiling and metal parts moved constantly, steam emerged from an unknown sorce. At first they saw no cybermen. They made there way up stairs. slowly looking around the ship. They still saw no cybermen.

'where are they', thought the Doctor.

They made there way to the top of the stairs. Still no cybermen. The Doctor slowly walked ahead of the ninja. Naruto looked around the ship. Tapping on lights.

"Don't touch anything", said the Doctor.

"I didn't", said Naruto as he quickly withdrew his arm.

Sakura looked at everything awestruck. The complexities of the ship baffled her. Hinata as well, but she was a bit more scared than anything. Sai remained emotionless. Kakashi just looked around, not impressed, scared, confused, or anything he was too absorbed in his mission. The Doctor was...well the Doctor. They made there way to a large seemingly empty room, all that could be seen was a single elevator like lift on the center floor, some computer terminals across the wall, and several exits and entrances. As they walked into this room they saw a huge metal chair elevated a foot above the rest of the floor, the chair seemed more like a throne, upon the chair was a single cyberman conected to wires that came out of the chair. This cyberman turned it's head toward Kakashi.

"Cyberleader", said the Doctor.

The cyberleader turned to the Doctor.

"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR", said the cyberleader.

The Doctor took a step closer to the cyberleader.

"So cyberleader, how did you arrive hear", asked the Doctor.

"THE DOCTOR IS AN ENEMY OF THE CYBERMEN, AND THE KONOHAGAKURE NINJA ARE MY ENEMY", said the cyberleader.

The Doctor took a step forward toward the cyberleader.

"What do you mean the Konohagakure ninja are your enemy, do you mean they are the enemy of the cybermen", asked the Doctor with the look of confusion on his face.

"NEGATIVE",said the cyberleader.

The Doctor turned around to Kakashi.

"I think that whoever plays host to this cyberman knows you, and hates you and your village", whispered the Doctor.

"Who do you think he is", asked Kakashi.

"Don't know, still new in tis universe", said the Doctor.

Then metal footsteps could be heard. The Doctor and the ninja looked around as a dozen of cybermen surrounded them. All with there wrist lasers aimed at them.

"Yeah, I thought it was a trap", said the Doctor.

He turned to the cyberleader.

"Cyberleader, before me and my friends die may I ask what human was used to make you", asked the Doctor.

The cyberleader sat still calculating his answer.

"THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY THAT INFORMATION COULD BE OF BENIFIT TO YOU", said the cyberleader.

"Then why not tell", asked the Doctor.

"LOGICAL, THE HUMAN HOST TO THIS UNIT WAS NAMED OROCHIMARU", said the cyberleader.

Kakashi looked at the cyberleader in disbelief. Hinata and Sakura stared at it fearful, Naruto became angry and a single beat of sweat fell down Sai's face. The Doctor looked at them in fear. They all slowly moved to the center of the Room, fear was present in there eyes. The Doctor walked in between them.

"Ok I think we're ready", said the Doctor.

"WHAT" said everyone at once.

"DELETE DELETE DELETE", said the cybermen.  
_

Well there you go, another chapter, a long chapter but now you know who the enemy from the Naruto universe is. I was always using Orochimaru as a cyberleader, I will try and explain why he's not dead after the whole sliced by Sauske thing latter in the story. Expect the next chapter in about a week, well more or less a week, I'm sure some people are enjoying this, as for everyone else, well I didn't force you to read this. Anyway I have to go and find out how to kill a ressurected Mummy with the help of an old Elvis (The real Elvis), and black JFK, should be fun. Peace and see ya. 


	11. Running and Fighting

Here you are, this chapter will probably be the strangest one I ever wrote but I am not too sure on that, anyway hope your enjoying it, god knows I don't understand why people are reading it, I just did it so it would exist, also I thought it would be fun... I forgot where I was going with this but here ya go read on, OH and comment, or I will shove pineapples down someones nostrils.

Chapter 11 Running and Fighting

The Doctor slowly raised his arms. Everyone stared at him in shock.

'Is he giving up', thought Naruto.

'Great he leads us here to die', said Inner Sakura.

They looked around them at the dozens of cybermen.

"Going down", said the Doctor.

He quickly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the ground,, immediately a shaft opened and an elevator quickly went down. Lasers flew above there heads as they quickly descended to the bottom floor. Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto screamed on there way down, and the Doctor, Kakashi, and Sai just braced themselves.

"WHAT, YOU DIDN"T THINK I HAD A PLAN DID YOU", said the Doctor excited as the lift made it to the bototm.

They walked off, with some of them wobling and dizzy.

"Was I the only one who saw the elevator, good thing we were already standing on it, the cybermen boxed us right into an escape", said the Doctor.

"Well, can't say I'm not impressed", said Sai.

"Well thats all fine, but Orochimaru is still alive, and he's been changed into one of those cybermen", said Kakashi.

Then the elevator shaft began quickly rising. Once it made it to the top they heard metal footprints step on the lift. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it above him. Once the lift began descending he turned it on, causing it to stop.

"Ok, one of your worst enemies has been somehow turned into a cyberman even though he should be dead, he has ammased an army of at least 17 or more cybermen, and it willl take them about 30 seconds to fix that lift, all in all I think this is not good", said the Doctor.

"Oh ya think", said Naruto sarcastically.

"No, It may be very not good, but it is at least not good, give me a moment to think and I may be able to find a way to stop the Cybermen, Orochimaru, and get us all home safely", said the Doctor.

Then the lift began descending.

"Ok, I don't have a moment to think, RUN", said the Doctor.

They ran down the room toward a hallway, the Doctor, using his sonic screwdriver closed the doors behind him as they left. They ran out of the hall up a ladder. They quickly climbed it with the Doctor the last to get through. He used his sonic screwdriver to seal the latch so through it.

"There that should give me a moment to think", said the Doctor.

"Uhh, Doctor", said Naruto.

The Doctor turned and saw naruto pointing at the Back. There stood the Cyberleader Orochimaru standing still.

"Oh", said the Doctor.

"YOU WILL BE DELETED", said the Cyberleader.

The Doctor ran to the lift and sealed it so that the other cybermen couldn't come back up.

"There now no one can leave this room, and no one can enter", said the Doctor.

"CYBERMEN WILL ENTER IN 27 MINUTES", said the Cyberleader.

"Well then it seems as if you are the only obstacle, Orochimaru", said the Doctor.

"I AM CYBERLEADER, OROCHIMARU HAS BEEN UPGRADED", said the Cyberleader.

"How did you bring him back from the dead", asked Kakashi.

The Cyberleader turned it's head toward Kakashi. He saw that Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sai, and Kakashi were ready to defend themselves.

"PREVIOUS CYBERLEADER FOUND TRACES OF OROCHIMARU IN A SINGLE WHITE SNAKE, SCANS SHOWED IT HAD HUMAN D.N.A AND WAS COMPATABLE WITH CYBER CONVERSION AFTER CLONING AND ENGINEERING TO CREATE THE PERFECT CYBERMAN PREVIOUS WEAPONS WERE TAKEN FROM WHERE OROCIMARU ORIGINALLY DIED AND PUT WITHIN THIS SPECIAL CYBERSUIT TO FURTHER THE NEW CYBERMEN, SCANS ALSO SHOWED ABILITIES THAT COULD BE USED FOR BENIFIT AND UPGRADE THEMSELVES FURTHER. AFTER THE CYBERLEADER FELL, I WAS APPOINTED NEW CYBERLEADER", said the Cyberleader.

"Why are you telling us this", asked Kakashi.

"he's buying time, waiting for reinforcements", said the Doctor.

"THE DOCTOR WILL BE SILENT OR BE DELETED", said the Cyberleader.  
"Oh, yea, just try it, I've stoped your kind before, I stopped every obstacle in my path, and I can promise you, if you don't surrender and return to the void, then you will be defeated just like every other time, now what is your answer", asked the Doctor.

The cyberleader looked at them all, calculating his chances.

"DELETE DELETE DELETE", said the Cyberleader.

The cyberleader created hand seals as the ninja jumped at him.

"FUTON: DAITOPPA", said the Cyberleader.

A sudden gust of wind flew from behind the cyberleader blowing the ninja away causing them to hit the wall. The Cyberleader ran to the back of the room where a glass case of what appeared to be mud was kept. The Doctor followed him as the Ninja jumped back up. Naruto created some new shadow clones and they all ran to the back. The glass case busted as an exact copy of the cyberleader stop, it was made completely out of mud. The mud cyberleaders then began attacking. The real cyberleader's head opened vertically revealing a skull underneath, the skulls mouth opened and the cyberleader reached into his own mouth and pulled out a sword, then his head closed back up.

"Ok...thats just...disgusting", said the Doctor as he was fiddling with his sonic screwdriver.

The Cyberleader charged forward toward Kakashi, who had removed his headband from his eye while fighting the mud cyberleader. The Cyberleader slashed at him and the two began to fight. The Doctor tried to use his sonic screwdriver to harden the mud cyberman but with no success. The water in the mud didn't allow it to harden so quickly. He looked around the room.

"Think think think...Got it, no that won't work, oh now I got it", said the Doctor.

He ran across the room to the cyberleaders chair, passing Kakashi who was locked in combat with the cyberleader. The Doctor made it to the chair and began pressing buttons on it's arm. He moved his sonic screwdriver across it causing sparks to fly out of the panel and then he began pressing buttons. He looked through the system until he finally pressed the right combination.

"There we go", said the Doctor.

A vent opened on the wall of the room.

"THROW THE MUD...CYBER...THING IN THAT", screamed the Doctor as he pointed at the open vent.

Sai looked at the vent and then back at the mud cyberman. He created a clone of ink that began attacking the mud cyberleader, it was slowly leading it to the vent. As soon as it got close it jumped forward grabbing the mud cyberleader and fell down the vent. The Doctor then closed it.

"There that vent should directally lead to the power systems the heat will bake the mud ball", said the Doctor.

They looked at Kakashi who was dodging the slashes of the cyberleaders sword. They joined in as the Doctor looked around the room. He began looking at the hunks of metal strewn all around the sides of the room. The ninja tried fighting the cyberleader but with it's sword they couldn't get close. Hinata tried to strike at it's chakra points but she could not tell what parts were all cybernetic or what parts had tissue underneath. Naruto created shadow clones but one by one they were wiped out. The Cyberleader was faster than the cybermen they fought before, and with more coming in a few minutes they didn't know if they could last.  
_

Yay another chapter, and all I had to do was press a few buttons with letters on them like a chimp with electrodes sticking out of it's head. Truthfully I can't think of any more suspense to use so it will all be action and science...Is it just me or is the concept of Doctor Who and Naruto together make about as much since as a cannibalistic koala bear platypus with nuclear missiles instead of arms. Oh well this is my story so I could say logic does not exist and the Doctor could be a giant banana made of smaller bananas, so who cares. expect the next chapter sooner or later.


	12. The Oncoming Storm

Ok I have to admit that this will be a very short chapter but it is probably one of my best. I am rather proud of it and feel as if it was any longer it would lose allot of it's impact, same if it was any shorter so I had to stop there. But I think that if you enjoyed my story so far, then you will not be disappointed. So just read and enjoy.  
_

Chaprter 12 The Oncoming Storm

The Doctor looked at the fight. He was staring at the small details of the cyberleaders movement. He then looked around the room. he could hear the cybermen pushing buttons on the other side. He took out his sonic screwdriver and looked at it. he began thinking to himself, he looked at the chair when an apifany hit. He gripped the screwdriver tighter as he ran over to the chair. He began messing with buttons that caused a large sonic sound that could be heard in the air, but the fight continued. He then turned on his sonic screwdriver. The two sonic sounds together caused the Cyberleader to clench it's head wit it's free arm, and the ninja to clench there ears.

"I guess you didn't know what would happen if two sonic discharges are conflicting with each other. Now it's time for you all to stop fighting, drop the sword Orochimaru", said the Cyberleader.

"NEGATIVE", said the cyberleader.

The Doctor turned on his sonic screwdriver again. The Cyberleader dropped the sword instantly.

"Thats better", said the Doctor.

"Doctor we don't have much time the others are coming, let's stop him so we can take cae of the others", said Sai.

"We could barely handle 3 what do you think much more could do", said the Doctor.

The Doctors face became emotionless. He looked at the cyberleader.

"Now, if you so much as atempt to fight I will increase the sonic dishcharge enough to destroy your software", said the Doctor.

"THIS IS ILLOGICAL", said the Cyberleader.

"Oh I know, the longer this less time until the others get in, but that's not the point, Orochimaru you are nothing more than a pawn, you have had any traces of your original self removed. Your a pawn to the cybermen mission. You may have been a threat as a human, but now as a cyberman there's nothing you can do, Cybermen are predictable, they follow a pattern, so I offer an alternative, use the parts strewn around this ship and build a cybership, and leave this planet, and do not ever return", said the Doctor.

"THE HUMANS MUST BE UPGRADED", said the Cyberleader.

The Doctor turned on his sonic screwdriver and the cyberleader fell to the ground. He walked up to the cyberleader who was now on it's knees.

"AND WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE THAT", screamed the Doctor in anger.

Kakashi looked at the Doctor, he was shocked by what he was doing. Hinata stood scared at his reaction. The others just watched in anticipation.

"WHILE IN THE VOID, CYBERMEN STOLE TECHNOLOGY FROM THE DALEKS AS YOU KNOW DOCTOR, BUT WE ALSO STOLE INFORMATION, THERE WAS A TITLE THEY CALLED YOU", said the Cyberleader.

"And", asked the Doctor.

"THE ONCOMING STORM, IS APPROPRIATE", said the Cyberleader.

The Doctor looked at the cyberleader. His face filled with shock. He looked around the room at the ninja, who all stood watching the Doctor. He then looked down at the cyberleader. Who slowly got back on his feet.

"I KNOW THAT IF YOU DID USE THE FREQUENCY NECESSARY TO DESTROY ME, YOU WOULD ALSO PUT THE HUMANS IN DANGER", said the Cyberleader.

"Listen to me, accept my offer, no one has to die here, just leave this planet", Asked the Doctor.

"NO", said the Cyberleader.

"Why do you cybermen have to be so, heartless", asked the Doctor.

The Cyberleader slowly walked toward the Doctor.

"BECAUSE I NEVER HAD A HEART", said the Cyberleader.

"What", said the Doctor.

"THAT LAST SONIC WAVE SEEMS TO HAVE DESTROYED THE EMOTIONAL INHIBITED IMPLANT, NORMALLY THAT WOULD KILL ME, BUT I AM RATHER ENJOYING THIS POWER. YOU WERE RIGHT DOCTOR, I WAS A PAWN, NO A SLAVE, BUT NOW I AM FREE, OROCHIMARU HAS RETURNED, AND I HAVE TO THANK YOU FOR THAT DOCTOR", said the Cyberleader.  
_

Ok I know that if that did happen then Orochimaru should die sice the history emotional inhibiter shows that, but in this story his suit is slightly different as mentioned earlier, and his evil and heartless ways make him not care as he just wants more power, and his strive for immortality won't let him give in to death like this. So just remember that if it got to you, Orochimaru is very different from normal humans. Well that's pretty much it, hope you're liking this story so far, I know I am enjoying making it.


	13. Farewell

Well, this is the final chapter, it will probably be too long, but it was fun to write. hope you enjoy this chapter, cause as a few of you may have heard all of my stories take place in the same fictional cannon. however I still hate how this all started, I hate that it started with 50$ to write a fricken Twilight fan fic, but as horrible as that was, at least it gave me the idea to make a series of crossover Doctor Who fan fics, and so fr so good, now I have an idea on what the next crossover will be but as I said before, I still would like to hear what you think the Doctor should crossover with. But lets get on with the final chapter.  
_

Chapter 13 Farewell

The Cyberleader began laughing maniacally, the sound of his electronic laughter caused fear to crawl up the Doctors spine. He had never heard a cyberman laugh and it was terrifying. The cyberleader gripped his face as he laughed obscuring the left side of it. He then forcefuly opened his helment revealing his skull. He walked oer to the sword that was on the ground and shoved it down his skulls mouth. Then he grabed his head and closed it. before he turned looking at the Doctor.

"I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR FREEING ME OF THAT IMPLANT DOCTOR, I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER, AND NOW THOSE METAL FOOLS ARE MY PAWNS, ALL OF THIS WORLD WILL BE CONVERTED INTO MY SLAVES, AND I HAVE YOU TO THANK FOR THIS DOCTOR", said the Cyberleader.

"Oh, a world full of emotionless slaves, sounds very dull, and boring", said the Doctor trying to contain his temper.  
"Doctor I wouldn't provoke Orochimaru", said Kakashi.

"I BELIEVE THAT THIS IS THE END FOR ALL OF THESE LANDS, SOON THE LAND OF FIRE WILL FALL, THEN THE SURROUNDING LANDS WILL BE MINE, ALL OF THESE COUNTRIES WILL FALL UNDER MY IRON FIST", said Orochimaru.

The Doctor chuckled a little.

"Never has the term Iron Fist been more appropriate, is it even iron, steel, aluminum, what is that fist made of anyway", said the Doctor to himself.

"FIRST YOU THREATEN ME THEN YOU TRY TO CONVINCE ME TO STOP, AND NOW YOU MOCK ME, OH DOCTOR, I BELIEVE THAT YOU WILL FALL AS WELL, THE TIME OF THE ONCOMING STORM HAS COME TO IT'S END, AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU CANNOT REGENERATE AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH YOU", said Orochimaru.

"Oh come on, why should I fear you, I admit I was a little emotional a while ago, but now I find that even without the cybermens emotional inhibiter, you are still a monster, I won't hold back cyberleader, or would you prefer Orochimaru" asked the Doctor.

"CALL ME WHAT YOU WANT, YOU'RE STILL GOING TO DIE", said the Cyberleader.

"I doubt that highly, cause now we all have the same problem, when those cybermen get in here, what do you think there going to do to you Orochimaru when they realize you have emotions, your in just as much trouble as we are", said the Doctor.

"THEY WILL NOT FIND OUT, I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT, THE CYBERMEN ARE TOO FOOLISH TO UNDERSTAND EMOTIONS ON THE MOST RUDIMENTARY LEVEL, THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO TELL", said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looked at the others.

"Ok Doctor I think the time for words has ended", said Kakashi.

"Your gonna die Orochimaru", said Naruto.

Then Orochimaru ran toward the ninja, and started fihting them.

"Think think think think, ok If I use another sonic discharge it could kill Orochimaru, but t could also kill everyone else, there has to be something", said the Doctor to himself.

He watched as Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura fought against Orochimaru.

He ran back to the chair and turned the sonic sound off. Then he opened the panel and moved the wires around..

"No, no, no, no that's rubbish, no, that's useless, That could kill me, that's broken, no, no, no, ahhh, this one should do", said the Doctor as he began connecting wires together.

Then a strange static sound could be heard.

"That oughta do it", said the Doctor.

"He ran toward the Fight and jumped on the cyberleaders back. He aimed his sonic screwdriver at it's head and removed a small piece from it.

"GET OFF ME", said Orochimaru.

Then an electrical current flew through the Doctor shocking him. The Doctor let go and wobbled over to the chair. He took out the piece taken from the cyberleaders head and hooked it up to the wires. Then aimed his sonic screwdriver at it and turned it on. A loud sound of an intercom went on, and a voice began playing.

"I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR FREEING ME OF THAT IMPLANT DOCTOR, I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER, AND NOW THOSE METAL FOOLS ARE MY PAWNS, ALL OF THIS WORLD WILL BE CONVERTED INTO MY SLAVES, AND I HAVE YOU TO THANK FOR THIS DOCTOR" said the voice over the intercom.

It played in a loop over ad over again. The fighting stopped.

"YOU FOOL, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING", said Orochimaru.

"I'm pretty sure that the cybermen can figure out what that means, you've become obsolete Orochimaru, and the cybermen need only a few short seconds to open that door, your finished", said the Doctor.

"YOU WILL DIE AS WELL DOCTOR", said Orochimaru.

"Oh, I still have one more trick up my sleeve when I get out of here", said the Doctor.

Then the doors opened and a dozen cybermen walked in. They walked pass the Doctor and the Ninja, right to Orochimaru.

"YOU HAVE BEEN DAMAGED, YOU ARE OBSOLETE, YOU WILL BE DELETED", said several cybermen in sync.

They all shot Orochimaru but he dodged every single attack and began wiping out the cybermen.

"RUN", screamed the Doctor as he exited the area where the cybermen entered with the ninja following behind him. Two of the cybermen left there fight with Orochimaru and started following the Doctor. Sai began drawing and a creature came out of his paper and held the cybermen back. They ran as fast as they could toward the exit. They could see a cyberman at the end but Kakashi threw a kunai right at it's head, causing it to fall to the ground. The Doctor made it outside.

"COME ON, COME ON, COME ON", he screamed as the ninja followed.

Once the last of them exited he closed the door and locked it with his sonic screwdriver.

"Great now what it won't take them long to get out", said Sakura.

"Already thought of that", said the Doctor.

He began altering the frequency of his sonic screwdriver.

"While I was at the console, I activated the void opener within the ship. Once the right frequency it heard it widd break and send them right into the void, far away from any conceivable way out, they won't come back", said the Doctor.

He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the cyberking ship and turned it on. A blue light engulfed the ship as it started to disapear.

"And it's as easy as that", said the Doctor.

He looked at his sonic screwdriver perplexed.

"And it seems as if some of the signal was analyzed by the screwdriver so now I think I can open some of the void to get back home", said the Doctor.

"Well, I think the mission was a success", said Kakashi.

"I'd hate to be you right now, it sounds like there is going to be a lot of paperwork", said the Doctor.

"What do you mean", asked Kakashi.  
"I think that metal men from another universe isn't exactly self explanatory", said the Doctor as he smiled.

They began walking back toward the village.

"Ya know, I can leave whenever I want, if you want I could stay for a while", said the Doctor.

"Cool, but no more time travel", said Naruto.

"What, it was a perfectly understandable mistake that anyone with access to time travel could make, it could have happened to anyone", said the Doctor.  
"But, your the only one in this universe with a time machine", said Hinata.

"And you are the one whe went back starting the whole thing", said Sakura.

"Ok, no time travel", said the Doctor as he smiled.

The continued walking as they made it to the village.

The Doctor could see his TARDIS.

"Ahhhh, home sweet home", he said.

"So how long are you going to stay", asked Naruto.

"Not sure, but not too long, probably very soon", said the Doctor.

"Cool", said Naruto.  
"Well I'd love to stay but I have to go home", said Sakura.

She left them and headed to her house.

"Me to, bye everyone", said Hinata.  
"And I have to explain allot too Tsunade", said Kakashi.

"Ok, then I guess I should probably set the TARDIS controls and coordinates", said the Doctor.

"Need any help", asked Naruto.

"Not really, but I guess you can come in", said the Doctor.

He opened the TARDIS door and walked inside. Naruto sat on the railing of the TARDIS He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at a point on his Tardis and turned it on. The TARDIS began humming.

"Just a few more seconds, and I'll be back in my own universe", said the Doctor.

"So when are you leaving exactly", asked Naruto.

"Probably sooner rather than later, the TARDIS will ave alot of trouble moving through the void", said the Doctor.

Naruto jumped off the rail.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go, I'm starved", said Naruto.

"Ok, oh wait", said the Doctor.

He turned off his sonic screwdriver and put it in his coat pocket. He walked over to Naruto.

"Before you go, I just want you to know, that you, Sai, Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi, you were all briliant, and you be sure to tell them that for me", said the Doctor.

Nauto smiled.

"You got it", said Naruto.

He walked to the doors and turned around.

"Bye, hope I get to see you in the future", said Naruto.

"More impossible things have happened", said the Doctor.

He opened the doors and left the TARDIS. The Doctor pressed a button and began flipping switches. The TARDIS began to shake as it crossed the void between dimensions. Sparks flew from the console as the Doctor held on to the rail. Then the TARDIS came to a screeching halt. The Doctor looked at the computer on his center console.

"I'M HOME", screamed the Doctor happily.  
_

Well, I'm done. It took a while but I finished it, now If you liked this story leave a review of what you thought of it, both pros and cons, I like to hear both because pros make me feel better, and cons make me learn on how to improve future stories. So write a review or die...Eventually.


	14. Authors Notes

Well the story is finished and the Doctor is back in his home universe, now as I have said these stories are a series of adventures the 10th Doctor had between the Waters of Mars and the End of Time. with the Twiliht(God I hate Twilight), chronalogically being the last one. These stories all started when I began writing a sci fi book and a friend who is a Twilight fan asked me to do a fan fic of twilight and she(knowing I hate Twilight) said she'd pay me 50$ to do it, so I did, and it gave me the idea that I could make it a crossover, and thus I made the end of my series. I thought I wouls start to do many stories with a Haruhi Suzumiya crossover as the first one, then Naruto being the Second one. I will start on serieses I acctually like Such as Eureka, AVP(Well I thought it was ok), and other sci fi shows, but I am having trouble thinking of what other series could mesh well with Doctor Who, and I can think of allot but just not practacly, however if you have any ideas for stories, or just a crossover that you want to see with Doctor Who leave a review or email me at and if it peaks my intrest, which it could, I will get started right away, because the before mentioned series I plan to use toward the end of this and want to use allot of series not just Anime or stupid vampires that sparkle with a way too obsesive fan base, but please send in ideas I would love to see what you think and I am pretty good if I am relativly familier with the series, however please use sci fi shows and not fantacy as I have a very hard time to explain the effects of how Harry Potter can use magic in a scientific manner, and I know that the Carronites use magic, but it's more of a science like magic. So please review the story, send in your ideas, and may the schwartz be with you. 


End file.
